


Not Vanilla

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank and a mishap make for ... interesting events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Vanilla

Sometimes, the exigencies of magic come to fall on the shoulders of its practitioners in odd ways. The potion had been mislabeled, and the pranking of a second year had put it into the drink of a few students. All might still have been well, save that it elicited an unusual craving in one victim, mirrored by a need within another, possibly due to the after-effect of one of the boy's minor explosive combustibles earlier in the day that the girl had likewise been caught up in.

After all was said and done, Neville agreed that he need never mention how severe Hermione could look with her hair drawn fully back, her wand smacking from one hand to the other in impatience. Likewise, she agreed to never, ever mention that Neville had quite eagerly assumed the position in front of her.

Some mishaps were for no other to remember, and hopefully to be forgotten with the passage of time. Or, perhaps, in some cases, to be savored as guilty but tantalizing secrets.


End file.
